Amor Y Rivalidad - Dos de lo mismo- Especial pascua de resurrección
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Inocentemente viajando a buscar huevos de chocolate con sus amigos y amigas, algo extraño invade Ponyville, donde BlackShade encontrará a un nuevo enemigo.
1. Enemigos poderosos

BlackShade:Bien, dimelo otra vez, a donde vamos?

Fluttershy:A buscar huevos de chocolate!

BlackShade:Pero sabes a la perfección que no me gustan las cosas dulces...

Fluttershy:Se que aún así me ayudarás a buscar, porque según tu, este traje de coneja me queda bien.

BlackShade:Te ves muy sexy y todo eso ,pero aún así! No veo el punto en ir al bosque con casi todo Ponyville en frente nuestro, se supone que esto sería algo diferente, no una fiesta.

Fluttershy:Tienes suerte que no estoy de humor para decirte abajo.

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAGH!

Fluttershy:Oops...

BlackShade:*Gruñendo*

Fluttershy:Lo siento...

BlackShade:{sigh} Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Fluttershy:Allá adelante es.

Pinkie Pie: Allá vienen!

BrightSword:Vamos hermano, porque tardaste tanto?

Kiyana:Oye hermano, porque llevas una sola oreja de conejo? es muy anti-estético.

BlackShade:*Enojado*

El pegaso muestra sus colmillos en signo de demostrar que estaba enojado, y golpea a su hermano, luego de eso se saca el gorro que llevaba.

BrightSword:HEY! Porqué te desquitas conmigo?!

BlackShade:Cállate.

Twilight:Bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que llegue el resto.

BlackShade:Que resto?

Fluttershy:Applebloom, Applejack, Scotaloo, Sweetie belle y Rarity, Rainbow Dash y creo que Spike tambien viene.

Spike:Aquí estoy!

BlackShade:(!) Hm?

Spike:Hola BlackShade!

BlackShade:Que pasa, compañero?

Spike:Pasándola, y tu?

BlackShade:Aburrido, espero que no obliguen a comer chocolate.

Spike:Espero encontrar gemas.

BlackShade:Siempre y cuando convenzas a Twi de que no me de chocolate, si encuentro una , te la doy.

Spike:Trato.

Fluttershy:Mira eso Twilight, se ven muy felices juntos, digo, como amigos, no como el y yo.

Twilight:Si...BlackShade lo trata muy bien, es como su hermano pequeño, otro más, muy diferente a el, pero despues de todo su hermano pequeño.

BlackShade:Y bien?

Fluttershy:Bien que?

BlackShade:Vamos Dash, deja de esconderte y sal de una que estás detrás de esa nube.

Rainbow Dash:Como es que siempre me encuentras?!

BlackShade:Olfato, y oido, tambien vista a veces, haces mucho ruido, en especial si mi olfato no me falla, en lo que estabas haciendo.

Rainbow Dash:Tienes un olfato muy agudo, si sabes lo que estaba haciendo.

BlackShade:Ven, vamos a volar un rato, de todas formas, no quiero estar aquí esperando todo este tiempo.

Rainbow Dash:Entonces vamos.

BlackShade:Te estabas masturbando, no es así?

Rainbow Dash:Como me puedes preguntar eso?!

BlackShade:Oye, hemos tenido sexo en el pasado recuerdas?te conozco a la perfección.

Rainbow Dash:Si...me estaba masturbando, me gusta, es rico sentir como si tuviera un potro para satisfacerme, como Fluttershy y tu, a pesar que solo son mis cascos...

BlackShade:Mira...puede sonar extraño,pero si quieres...puedo hacerte un oral o algo así...

Rainbow Dash:De verdad?

BlackShade:No le puedo decir que no a alguien con quien he tenido sexo.

Rainbow Dash:Muy bien! En esa nube quieres? No puedo esperar.

BlackShade:Bien, ahora, relájate.

Ambos pegasos se sientan en la nube, mientras que Dash se hecha hacia atrás, abriendose de piernas, BlackShade se acerca a ella , empieza a golpear su vagina con su casco, y le da besos.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade... estás seguro de esto?

BlackShade:En realidad solo soy un sueño tuyo, estas dormida, pero sí, estoy seguro.

Rainbow Dash:Que más da, tu solo empieza

EN LA REALIDAD

BlackShade:Pero como es que siendo una pegaso fuerte, adulta, se quede dormida tan fácilmente?

Fluttershy:Ella limpia el cielo, es cansador.

BlackShade:Yo peleo contra demonios, y no me quejo.

Fluttershy:Si no te callas, te mando al suelo.

BlackShade:Bien, me callo.-(!)

Twilight:Oye BlackShade, que te ocurre?

BlackShade:*Gruñendo* ATRÁS!

El pegaso toma la espada olímpica y se prepara para pelear.

BlackShade:Muestrate, y quizas te perdone la vida!

?:No podrías hacerme nada, miserable.

BlackShade:Quien eres?!

?:Yo...soy Weil, doctor Weil, y tu, solo eres chatarra, nada más, si no te importa, ahora destruiré todo este patético mundo.

La criatura se muestra, dejando ver a alguien mas parecido a un humano que a un pony.

BlackShade:(!) Que mierda eres tú?!

Dr. Weil:Yo soy el nuevo lider de este mundo, ya conquisté Neo Arcadia, y ahora, conquistaré este maldito mundo!

BlackShade:No te dejaré!

El pegaso se lanza contra el, pero algo lo detiene.

BlackShade:(?)

Fluttershy:Que es eso?!

BlackShade:*Gruñido* Maldición...

Un ser gigantesco, nuevamente parecido a un humanoide, lo detiene con su mano.

Dr. Weil:Tranquilo, solo necesitamos el elfo oscuro para potenciar a Omega.

BlackShade:No digas estupideces-No tengo ninguna intención en dejarte!

Omega:*Gruñido*

El ser humanoide desprende sus manos de su cuerpo y con su mano derecha golpea a BlackShade.

BlackShade:*Gruñido* Que demonios es esa cosa?!

Dr. Weil:Sientate, y ve el fin de tu mundo.

Ambas criaturas desaparecen del lugar.

BlackShade:*Aturdido e intentando levantarse* Maldición...

Pinkie Pie:Que pasa?

Todos los ponies antes mencionados llegan al lugar y ven a BlackShade derrotado en el suelo.

Scotaloo:Que paso aquí?

BlackShade:No pregunten. Shy...ayudame a levantarme.

Fluttershy:Estas bien?

BlackShade:Algo...esa cosa me dio una buena sacudida.

Applejack:Vaquero, necesitas descanzar.

BlackShade:De ninguna manera! esa cosa quiere destruir todo esto, la paz terminó, volveré a pelear.

Fluttershy:Tus heridas...

BlackShade:No es nada.

BrightSword:Hermano...

BlackShade:Demostraré que mi entrenamiento sirvió de algo...

Kiyana:No quieres que te cure primero?

BlackShade:No, tengo que averiguarlo...

Twilight:Averiguar que?

BlackShade:Porque dijo que era solo chatarra...no lo entiendo, soy un angel demoníaco con forma de pegaso, no chatarra.

El pegaso se fue y empezó a sobrevolar toda Equestria.

-Siento grandes cantidades de energía...en lugares muy extraños, debería ir a revisar, aún no siento nada sobre ese tal Weil, pero algo seguro es que todo este poder tiene que ver con el.

(Sigan desde la selva a las instalaciones, es el orden predeterminado, y si no lo hacen, no tendrán sentido algunas frases de la historia, una vez que la lean, hagan lo que quieran)


	2. Selva

Has decidido ir a la selva.

BlackShade:Mejor me apresuro...

El pegaso sale disparado y llega rápidamente a la selva, donde hay una cosa negra circular flotando.

BlackShade:(!) Ese debe ser el elfo oscuro del que hablan...pero porque le llaman elfo? Tengo que averiguarlo...

Elfo Oscuro: BlaaaackShaaadeee.

BlackShade:Acaso dijo mi nombre?

El pegaso toma la espada demoníaca, y sale corriendo dentro de la selva.

BlackShade:Hm? que es esto? *Recoge una nota*

"Si lees esto, entonces eso quiere decir que no pude detener a Weil, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo ahora, Omega es muy fuerte para mi, no se que es, pero ten cuidado, no es de esta realidad, hay ocho comandantes de el ejército de Weil, así que ten mucho cuidado , son poderosos, solo matándolos podrás presionar a Weil para que salga."

-Zero.

BlackShade:Zero?

El pegaso mira al cielo, cuando ve una máquina con forma de un panal de abejas.

BlackShade:Pero que es eso?

De la máquina salen muchas abejas robóticas, a lo que el pegaso negro usa la espada y corta el panal y a las abejas, luego de eso, sigue su camino hasta una puerta morada.

BlackShade:Pero que es esto? Parece una puerta.

Al entrar, se topa con otro humanoide cubierto por una manta llena de polvo, dejando ver su cara solamente, este parece no atacarlo, se queda mirándolo y se pone en guardia.

BlackShade:Quien eres tú? Eres uno de los sirvientes de Weil?

?:Yo odio a Weil, vengo de Neo Arcadia, solo soy un reploide.

BlackShade:Reploide?

?:Me llamo Zero...

BlackShade:Que te ocurre?

Zero:No se que eres, pero ahí adelante hay algo que yo no puedo derrotar en mi condición, MÍRAME.

El reploide levanta la manta, dejando ver un cuerpo lleno de sangre, con un brazo cortado y con una pierna en los huesos, con el pecho repleto de agujeros, el pegaso negro se asusta y se echa hacia atrás.

BlackShade:Quien te hizo eso y como sigues vivo?!

Zero:Weil, y sigo vivo porque mi cuerpo es más resistente que el de un humano, pero ahora, ya no me queda energía, los sistemas de recuperación no pueden arreglarlo, toma esto, es un comunicador, vuelve con tu gente y podrás comunicarte con ellos cuando sea necesario, tambien este Transerver te permitirá volver a cualquier lugar que quieras.

El pegaso negro toma los objetos, y el cuerpo de Zero desaparece.

BlackShade:(?!) Que demonios es eso?

?:*Risa malévola*

BlackShade:Quien anda ahí?

?:Así que tu eres el que Weil nos ordenó matar, un simple pegaso...

BlackShade:Quien eres tu?!

?:Soy Wire Mamoth, y pronto acabaré contigo!

BlackShade:Eso lo veremos!

El pegaso empuña a colmillo de acero y se prepara para cualquier cosa, el enemigo se lanza contra el y BlackShade salta y contra-ataca con el viento cortante, que despedaza el brazo y una parte del cuerpo de la bestia.

BlackShade:Que te parece?

Mamoth:Me hiciste enojar!

BlackShade:*Asustado* que demonios?! AAAAAAAH!

Mamoth:Debil.

BlackShade:Te enseñaré!

El pegaso se lanza con la espada, cortando al enemigo por la mitad.

Mamoth:Pagarás por esto, incluso cuando muera, Lord Weil construirá su imperio y esclavisará a toda tu raza, pronto...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!

La criatura empieza a explotar completamente mientras que BlackShade se queda quieto y le da la espalda.

BlackShade:Maldita criatura, vete de una vez.

El pegaso usa su espada , lanza un aluvión de adamantinas y destruye la pequeña sala de la selva, luego se va.

BlackShade:Eso fue muy fácil...donde debería ir ahora?...


	3. cuevas

Has elegido ir a las cuevas.

BlackShade:Creo que las cuevas se ven peligrosas...no se que hay ahí, pero debo ir.

El pegaso corre dentro de unas cuevas oscuras que habia, que eran una mina abandonada.

BlackShade:El elfo oscuro!

Elfo Oscuro: ...

La esfera sale de ahí apenas llega el pegaso.

BlackShade:Tendré que dejarlo para más tarde...

Al entrar, se da cuenta que abajo hay un agujero muy grande.

-Creo que tengo que ir abajo...

El pegaso baja volando, y llega a una sala muy rara, a lo que llega una máquina arrastrándose, inmediatamente el saca la espada olímpica y lanza una ráfaga divina, pero esta solo se refleja en su cuerpo.

-Parece que tengo que buscar su punto débil...

La máquina lanza bolas de fuego gigantes contra BlackShade, y el las esquiva con facilidad.

-Ahora o nunca! "DRAGÓN EXPLOSIVO"!

El poder rebota en el cuerpo, excepto en un pedazo de vidrio que se rompe en su pecho, y su cuerpo empieza a pasar de plateado a rojo.

-Así que tengo que atacar al pecho... veamos que tanto aguantas! "VIENTO CORTANTE"!

Al lanzar su poder, la cosa casi instantaneamente explota.

-Fácil...

El pegaso llega a otra puerta, donde hay un gran precipicio, en el cual se ve obligado a volar hasta abajo.

-Que es esto? Parece...WOW!

?:Porque me estabas tocando? Estaba durmiendo muy bien, no es buena educación despertar a la gente...

BlackShade:Miserable!

?:Soy Killer Bat, el rey de las cuevas, este lugar es mi territorio, y yo debo enseñarte como ser un caballero, así que tu primera lección es... MORIR!

El Murcíelago robótico se lanza contra BlackShade, el toma la espada infernal y la entierra en el murcíelago.

Killer Bat: Que malo eres, deberías comportarte, así que haré algo diferente.

El murcíelago se encierra en sus alas y desapararece, posándose arriba de BlackShade, cierra sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo, y empieza a girar como un taladro desde el tope de la cueva, con la intención de despedazar el cuerpo del pegaso.

Killer Bat: MUERE!

BlackShade:Esta es tu lección, no te metas con un angel demoníaco.

El pegaso usa las "lanzas de oscuridad" contra el murcíelago, que es traspazado y despedazado.

Killer Bat:No sirves para ser un caballero, continúa rebelde, así, cuando el momento llegue , disfrutaré viendo tu muerte lenta y dolorosa desde el infierno! KYAAAAAAA!

El murcíelago explota, dejando caer una nota.

BlackShade:Que raro que no explotó con el...

"Weil es un enemigo poderoso, no intentes nada rápido, conoce sus ataques y luego contraataca"

-Ese no es mi estilo de pelea...a donde ahora?


	4. Lago

Has elegido ir al Lago.

BlackShade:El lago parece más tranquilo...creo que será mejor investigar allí...

El pegaso negro salió disparado y en el camino se encontró con el elfo oscuro otra vez.

BlackShade:Se dirije al lago! tengo que alcanzarlo!

Salió disparado de donde estaba , produciendo una brisa detrás suyo, al llegar al lago, se encontró con una criatura parecida a las de antes, revisando un pilar muy extraño.

?:Que haces tu aquí? deberías estar en el otro mundo.

BlackShade:No he venido a pelear, dime donde esta Weil y me iré.

?:Nunca, Water Centipede es leal, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que alcanzarme!

BlackShade:Sabía que esto no iba a ser por las buenas!

El pegaso sacó la espada olímpica, y empezó a perseguir nadando a la criatura.

Centipede:Nunca me alcanzarás!

BlackShade:Eso ya lo veremos!

El robot aceleró un montón, dejando otros dos robots detrás de el.

BlackShade:Estúpidas máquinas, fuera de mi camino.

El pegaso negro usó su espada y partió por la mitad a ambos robots.

BlackShade:{hmph} Imbéciles.

Centipede:Creo que lo perdí...

BlackShade:Yo no estaría tan seguro!

Centipede:Maldito seas!

BlackShade:Hagas lo que hagas, nunca me rendiré!

Centipede:Ahora verás! pronto este mundo se acabará y yo podre verlo desde un lugar seguro!

BlackShade:Sueña, maldito!

Centipede:Lord Weil acabará contigo, si es que yo no lo hago!

BlackShade:Vamos allá!

Centipede:Nunca me encontrarás! no puedes atacar lo que no puedes ver!

BlackShade:*cierra sus ojos* No me fallen ahora...

Centipede:MUERE!

BlackShade:No es mi momento, es el TUYO!

El pegaso da un giro con su espada, y corta al robot por la mitad, dejando una mitad arriba y otra abajo de el.

BlackShade:Pieza de chatarra inservible.

Centipede:El mundo caerá, y yo sufriré hasta encontrarte otra vez en el infierno! AAAAAGH!

El robot explota, dejando una de las notas detrás.

"Weil tiene un dios de su lado, ten cuidado."

BlackShade:Estoy metido en un jodido lio...


	5. Volcán

Has elegido ir al volcán.

BlackShade:Se que es un lugar peligroso...tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no caer en la lava , o todo se terminó para mi.

El pegaso salta de nube en nube, hasta que llega a una arriba del volcán, y se deja caer.

BlackShade:Mierda...se me están secando los ojos...

?:Omega, eh? pronto te derrotaremos...somos los tres guardianes restantes...ya no podemos protegerlo, pero podemos vengarlo...

?:Desde que Phantom ya no está, no tengo nadie con quien pelear...

?:Weil dice que hay un guerrero muy poderoso...tambien está detrás de omega...

BlackShade:Quienes son todos ustedes?!

?:Debes ser tu, el angel demoníaco del que tanto hablan...

BlackShade:Les pregunté que quienes son!

?:Me llamo Harpuia, soy el guardían del viento.

?:Yo soy Fefnir, el guardían del fuego.

?:Me presento, soy Leviathan, la guardiana del agua.

BlackShade:Tambien están tras Omega y Weil?

Harpuia:Weil destruyó nuestra utopía, lo destruiremos a el.

Fefnir:De la manera más dolorosa posible.

BlackShade:No se metan, este asunto es solo mío, tengo que cuidar de mi mundo y de mis amigas.

Leviathan:Vamonos, estoy segura que luego rogará por nuestra ayuda.

BlackShade:Sueña, no necesito apoyo, solo a mis espadas y a mis poderes, no necesito a unos miserables viajeros dimensionales como ustedes, fuera de mi mundo, yo destruire a Weil, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

El pegaso negro sale corriendo a gran velocidad y abre sus alas, dando un gran salto, una voltereta en el aire y se pone a volar.

BlackShade:Y así es como se hace con estilo...Hay mucha lava por aquí...debería tener más cuidado cuando pelee aquí.

?:COMO DEBERÍAS TENER CUIDADO AHORA!

BlackShade:*Gruñido*Miserable!

Una pinza lo agarra y lo extrangula, mientras que su cuerpo se empieza a iluminar.

?:Así que caiste en mis garras, deberias saber que Magma Crab no deja escapar a sus víctimas.

Blackshade:(Necesito lanzarlo a la lava...)

Crab:Pronto formarás parte de mi galería de trofeos.

BlackShade:No-Soy-Un-TROFEO!

El pegaso negro toma con sus pezuñas el cuerpo de su enemigo, y lo lanza hacia la lava, derritiendo su cuerpo y la nota.

BlackShade:No necesito una miserable nota... mejor sigo moviendome.


	6. Fábrica

Has elegido ir a la fábrica.

Blackshade:En la fábrica siento una gran cantidad de energía...esto se pone interesante!

?:Cuento contigo , BlackShade.

BlackShade:Huh? ... Debió ser mi imaginación...

Mientras que BlackShade se dirije a la fábrica, en el pueblo se están eligiendo bandos.

Fluttershy:...

Applejack:No podemos confiar en Weil, tenemos que creer que BlackShade volverá!

Pony 1:No podría contra esas cosas! lo derrotaron una vez, lo harán de nuevo! yo me voy con Weil!

BrightSword:Mi hermano volverá, el es fuerte, Applejack tiene razón, el nos ha salvado muchas veces, el nos salvará!

?:*risa malévola*

Un silencio penetrante toma lugar por un tiempo, luego BrightSword y Kiyana reaccionan, tomando sus espadas, en ese momento, llegan Lighting Crusher, Luminus y Candy Cloud.

BrightSword:Idiotas, deberían estar ayudando a BlackShade!

Lighting Crusher:Cállate y concentrate.

Dr. Weil:Una resistencia? Igual que en Neo Arcadia! ustedes, traidores, están locos, son un peligro para mi perfecta sociedad, reinarán los androides y humanos, mientras que ustedes serán nuestros esclavos!

BrightSword:No lo ataquen, es solo una ilusión.

Dr. Weil:Omega, deja de esconderte y sal de ahí, el elfo oscuro pasará por allí ahora.

Omega:Grrraawwrrr...Lord...weil...

Un gran círculo oscuro aparece en medio del pueblo, mientras que Omega, el ser humanoide sale del suelo, con un cuerpo grisaceo con morado, mientras que a lo lejos se veía el elfo oscuro, acercándose, al verse, ambos se acercan, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Omega abre sus brazos, y un vórtice se abre en su pecho, y el elfo oscuro es absorbido, mientras que su cuerpo cambia a dorado con negro.

BrightSword:(!) Que-que es esa cosa?!

Dr. Weil:El que irá detrás de tu hermano, Omega, ve tras BlackShade!

Omega: ...

Dr. Weil:COMO ES POSIBLE?! ESE MISERABLE A DESTRUIDO A CUATRO DE MIS MEJORES GENERALES!

BrightSword:Se los dije! Él si puede salvarnos!

EN LA FÁBRICA.

BlackShade:{uff} {uff} Que haces Harpuia?! Pensé que ambos estábamos detrás de Weil!

Harpuia:Aún así! Nosotros destruiremos a Omega Y a Weil, no te entrometas, escoria!

BlackShade:Tarado, no pienso pelear contigo, solo protegeré a mi pueblo, tu destruye a quien quieras.

Harpuia:Si te encuentro destruyendo a Weil, te juro que me las pagarás.

BlackShade:(!) VETE DE AQUÍ!

Harpuia:Espero que mueras.

El guardían del viento se transforma en una onda que asciende al cielo.

BlackShade:Vamos, sal de ahí!

?:Seguro, despues de todo, estoy aquí para pelear contigo.

BlackShade:Tu debes ser el que reina aquí, no?

?:Yo soy Slash Hedgehog, el rey de la oscuridad, pronto ayudaré a conquistar tu patético mundo, y yo me ocuparé personalmente de destruir a tu familia.

Esa última frase despertó una ira gigantesca en BlackShade, produciendo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos, completamente rojos, y que se transformara en demonio.

Hedgehog:Que mierda eres tu?

BlackShade(demonio):Tu peor pesadilla. *grito*

El demonio se lanza contra el androide, con sus garras, empieza a golpearlo, agrietando su armadura, luego, con su enojo, lo agarra del cuello, mientras que sus garras empiezan a crecer enormemente, entonces, el entierra sus garras entre su pecho, cuello, y finalmente, en la cabeza, destruyendo al androide instantaneamente, al volver en si, el cae al suelo, agotado.

BlackShade:*jadeo fuerte* Maldito seas...

"Cuando el absorva el elfo oscuro, será imparable"


	7. Océano

Has elegido ir al océano.

BlackShade:Hora de un poco de diversión.

El pegaso negro vuela desde el desierto al océano.

BlackShade:Espero que no sea muy lejos...

Algo salta del agua e intenta morderlo, el pegaso solo lo patea y este vuelve al agua.

BlackShade:Aquí vamos otra vez...

El pegaso entra al agua, y empuñando la espada olímpica, alcanza al androide, que intenta morderlo otra vez, el solo clava su espada en el cuello del robot y le corta la cabeza.

BlackShade:Fácil...

La nota empieza a hundirse, y a BlackShade no le quedaba mucho aire, asi que sale a la superficie y vuelve a buscarla.

"Me llamo X, soy un maverick hunter, el elfo oscuro está propagando el caos por todo el mundo...creo que no seré capáz de ganar desde que Zero desaparecío y Axl murió...creo que no podré ganar esta batalla...el elfo oscuro es capáz de corromper a toda criatura que esté confundida o bajo una ira ciega, cuando Omega intente absorberlo, es el momento de destruirlo, no hay otra forma, así que deben tener mucho cuidado cuando se enfrenten a esa cosa...creo que ha destruido...nueve, diez, veinte bases de la resistencia...Zero...pronto no podré aguantar y moriré...mi energía no es ilimitada...necesito que vuelvas, amigo."


	8. Desierto

Has elegido ir al desierto.

BlackShade:{hmph} otra estupidés de Weil...

El pegaso vuela hacia el árido desierto de Equestria, al llegar, había tropas de Weil, varios androides acercándose rápidamente, el pegaso toma a colmillo de acero, y perfora a todos los enemigos con un "Aluvión de Adamantinas".

BlackShade:{hmph} Sandeces.

Entonces, siente como algo sale de la arena, y lo agarra del cuello, el es arrastrado por varios minutos, hasta llegar al medio del desierto.

BlackShade:Tu debes ser el jefe de estas tropas, ayúdame a detener a Weil, no soy tu enemigo.

?:De ninguna forma, yo soy Fire Demon, el rey del fuego, no permitiré que toques a Weil.

BlackShade:Entonces hagamos esto interesante, atácame.

Demon:"ODISÉA DEL FÉNIX"

El androide crea varios pájaros robóticos encendidos en llamas que se acercan al pegaso.

BlackShade:Es justo lo que estaba esperándo! "DRAGÓN EXPLOSIVO"!

Demon:Que?!

El ataque del pegaso destruye los pájaros del androide, al llegar a él, destroza su cuerpo, y la nota tambíen, al terminar, el ataque se desvanece, dejándo solo el pecho, un brazo y la cabeza del androide.

Demon:Aún cuando muera...tu serás el que arderá en el infierno.

BlackShade:Porqué no te pierdes?

El pegaso negro le da un pisotón a la cabeza del androide.


	9. Instalaciones de GUN

Has elegido ir a las instalaciones de G.U.N.

BlackShade:*jadeo* Debería ir a ver como van las cosas en Ponyville primero... realmente extraño a Fluttershy.

El pegaso negro se apresura en llegar a su pueblo.

Fluttershy:Algo se acerca!

BrightSword:Yo me encargo!

El pony gris vuela contra una sombra, y sacando su espada, logra hacer un corte largo, produciendo que caiga un montón de sangre al suelo, al igual que la sombra.

BrightSword:Ridículo.

Fluttershy:Quien era?

Applejack:Vamos a ver.

Twilight:Los soldados no son tan poderosos como parecen, tal vez todas podamos contra uno.

?:*gruñidos de dolor* *gritos de dolor*

Fluttershy:Sáquenlo de ahí, no distingo que es.

BrightSword:Ven aquí, miserable.

BlackShade:No me toques, hermano.

El pegaso negro se levanta, dejando ver que él era el que venía, con una herida gigantesca en el costado izquierdo y en el lomo, cubríendose la herida con la pata.

Fluttershy:Bla-BlackShade? Pero...como?

BrightSword:Hermano? MALDITA SEA!

BlackShade:Fluttershy...necesito que me digas que ha pasado.

El pegaso se suelta la herida, dejando saltar un montón de sangre, y toma la espada olímpica, curándose, cambiando su mirada de dolor, por una serena, como siempre.

BlackShade:Muy bien, ahora estoy de vuelta.

Fluttershy:Omega absorbió el elfo oscuro...

BlackShade:(!) *en estado de shock* No puede estar pasando...

Rainbow Dash:Que?

BlackShade:La nota...cuando el absorba el elfo oscuro, será imparable...tengo que destruirlo pronto...

El pegaso abre sus alas, y levanta vuelo rápidamente, dejando una onda de viento que tiró a casi todos al suelo.

Fluttershy:Porfavor...ten cuidado.

BlackShade:De aquí veo el edificio principal...

El pegaso empieza a sobrevolar la fábrica de armas, viendo una parte del techo que estaba rota, cerrando sus alas, cae al suelo fuertemente, dejando las marcas de sus pezuñas.

BlackShade:Que diablos es esto?

?:Escucha, estas instalaciones tienen cinco controladores de escudos, y es bastante peligrosa, así que apresurate y destruye todos los controladores antes que todo el mundo sea destruido.

BlackShade:Bien.

El pegaso se apresura galopando , destruyendo varios enemigos en el camino, hasta llegar a una puerta.

BlackShade:Contra el jefe tan pronto? Mejor aún...

El pegaso entra en la puerta, y encuentra una especie de computadora, la cual tenía una plataforma arriba, con varios agujeros, donde salían proyectiles azulados, el pegaso se acerca a la plataforma, y rompe los controladores, repitiendo lo mismo con los otros cuatro, en el último, el siente como una fuerza se acerca.

BlackShade:Así que tu eres...

?:Warrior tiger, si...podría retirar mis tropas, pero como ves, todo está listo para la destruccion de tu mundo...así que no las retiraré hasta que todo este mundo sea conquistado...

BlackShade:Que te parece si peleamos solo...con nuestras garras?

Tiger:Tu no tienes garras, imbécil.

BlackShade:Eso es lo que tu crees.

El pegaso empieza a cambiar a su forma de demonio otra vez, mostrando sus garras.

Tiger:Prepárate, escoria Equestriana!

BlackShade (demonio):Maldito idiota...te mataré en cinco segundos.

Tiger:*Risa malévola* Crees que podrás tocarme?

BlackShade (demonio):*Risa burlona* Vamos, atacame.

El tigre robótico corre hacia el pegaso, pero su cuerpo se desvanece, el robot mira confundido, mientras que el aparece detrás, y entierra sus garras en su cabeza.

BlackShade (Demonio):Bien, creo que fueron 2 segundos, que opinas tú?

Tiger:AAAAAAARRGH!

BlackShade (demonio):*risa malévola*

?:Rápido! Ve a "Las montañas del sacificio" , ahí se encuentra omega!

BlackShade:Lo destruiré de una vez por todas.


	10. Colinas Del Sacrificio

Despues de bastante tiempo pensando en la serie especial , finalmente decidí que hacer, así que aquí va.

El pegaso negro vuela rápidamente a unas colinas.

"Hmmm...este lugar siempre me ha intrigado...antes era un lugar para hacer sacrificios de ponies o animales a dioses, demonios, ángeles, espíritus y cosas por el estilo, pero ahora Weil lo ha transformado en una especie de fortaleza...ese maldito enfermo pagará por lo que le ha hecho a Equestria...lo juro por todo lo que tengo...este maldito mounstruo pagará con su vida todo el caos que ha formado."

BlackShade:Estúpido Weil...cree que así podrá pararme, con sus juguetitos.

?:Detente, BlackShade.

Blackshade:Harpuia?-AAAAAAGH!

Harpuia aparece por detrás de BlackShade y le da un golpe directo con sus espadas de luz, el sale disparado dando vueltas por el golpe, cuando se recupera, él estaba mirandolo fijamente.

BlackShade:Que quieres?!

Harpuia:No te dejaremos llegar con Weil tan fácilmente, te detendremos antes que llegues a él y a Omega, aunque eres bastante impresionante por haber sobrevivido a todo eso.

?:Jaja...jajaja..JAJAJAJA!

BlackShade:Que?

?:BlackShade...pareces...confundido.

BlackShade:Tu!

Una ilusión del cuerpo de Weil aparece en frente de BlackShade y Harpuia.

Dr. Weil:No eres más que basura, no puedes derrotarme a Omega, Menos aún a mi, el tiene mucho más poder que tu ahora.

BlackShade:Le prometí a Zero que terminaría esta batalla.

Harpuia:Zero?!

BlackShade:Vete de aquí, Weil, pronto nos veremos las caras.

Harpuia:Como conociste a Zero?

BlackShade:Estaba en el desierto a punto de morir, y lo encontré , estaba en un muy mal estado...si tan solo hubiera tenido algo para aliviar el dolor...estaba con más de medio cuerpo sin carne, circuitos o lo que sea.

Harpuia:Zero era un reploide muy poderoso...pensé que seguiría vivo, pero por lo que me dices, murió, verdad?

BlackShade:Si.

Harpuia:Si lo conociste, entonces debío ser por algo, Zero era bastante callado con la gente desconocida, debió ver algo en ti que le pareció bueno.

BlackShade:Me voy a matar a Weil, quieras o no.

Harpuia:Te lo advierto, pegaso, detente ahora, o sufre las consecuencias.

BlackShade:Tu y cuantos más, Harpuia?

El pegaso sale volando a toda velocidad.

"Así que este es el momento de la verdad...no es tan excitante como pensé, realmente creí que lanzarían misiles, mandarían robots a matarme o algo así, claramente puedo ver una puerta mecánica como las de siempre, aunque esto es muy raro."

El pegaso corre hacia la puerta y esta se abre, dejando salir un calor insoportable.

BlackShade:Que?!

?:Así que viniste, testarudo pegaso.

BlackShade:Creí que estabamos del mismo lado!

?:Adivina, te equivocaste, tu estás tratando de impedir nuestra Fighting Fefnir, y no dejaré que te entrometas.

Fefnir levanta su brazo y da un grito de batalla mientras que varios puntos de diversos tonos y formas se acercan a él y entran en su cuerpo, produciendo una especie de tanque.

BlackShade:Fuera del camino, Fefnir.

Fefnir:De ninguna forma, te destruiré y luego iré por Omega.

BlackShade:Así que lo quieres por las malas eh? Muy bien, ADELANTE!

El tanque empieza a avanzar, mientras que BlackShade toma a colmillo de acero y impacta una rueda con el viento cortante, esta solo explota , pero no causa ningun daño aparente en el casco del tanque.

BlackShade:Nada? Debo hacer algo.

Fefnir:Toma esto!

BlackShade:PERO QUE?!-AAAAAAH!

El guardían del fuego lanza un misil que al explotar contra el cuerpo del pegaso, produce ardientes flamas que lo queman.

BlackShade:Me las pagarás...

El pegaso negro toma la espada infernal y la levanta.

BlackShade:"LANZAS DE OSCURIDAD"!

El ataque destruye varias armas del tanque de Fefnir, pero aún queda manejable, bastante destrozado.

Fefnir:Maldito seas.

BlackShade:Ahora sabrás porque soy tan poderoso...Fluttershy, esta va por ti.*gruñido*

Fefnir:Acaso me vas a gruñir para asustarme?

BlackShade:"DRAGÓN EXPLOSIVO"!

El pegaso usa la técnica más poderosa de colmillo de acero, usando toda su fuerza en un solo ataque, este destroza todo el tanque y este explota, Fefnir cae al suelo.

BlackShade:Nada mal, pero no tan bueno como yo.

Fefnir:Esta sensación...me recuerdas mucho a , asegúrate de no morir hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

El guardían del fuego se retira en la forma de un rayo de luz, al pasar a otra puerta, entra a una sala donde hay estalactitas y estalagmitas , todo con hielo, y además otra puerta adelante, al abrirla, entra un montón de agua y esta inunda la sala completamente, entonces, entra Leviathan por la corriente.

BlackShade:Tu tambien?

Leviathan:No dejaré que alguien como tú destruya a Omega, soy Fairy Leviathan, y no dejaré que alcances la cámara de Weil.

BlackShade:No te atreverías...si crees que por ser una mujer, no pelearé con toda mi fuerza, te equivocas.

Leviathan:No importa, yo me las arreglaré para destruirte.

Entonces, la misma técnica de las esferas que usó Fefnir es usada por Leviathan, esta se transforma en una especie de sirena, mientras BlackShade sale a tomar aire, ella lo agarra de una pata y lo tira al suelo, entonces, BlackShade finge que se ahogó para que ella lo soltara.

Leviathan:Ya te ahogaste? Pobrecito...supongo que ahora solo dejaré que seas comida para mis hambrientos peces...

BlackShade: ...

El pegaso negro ataca a Leviathan y le corta un brazo accidentalmente, ella lo suelta y BlackShade la mira sorprendido.

BlackShade:Lo siento, pero tu empezaste, ahora, vete antes que me ponga serio.

Leviathan se niega y BlackShade le corta el otro brazo, sin preocuparse esta vez, ya que ella no se va, él la golpea hasta que su armadura se rompe, luego de eso, ella se va.

BlackShade:Creo que me excedí...

Al salir de esa habitación, el cielo de Equestria se veía rojo, caótico, entonces, Harpuia aparece al frente de él.

BlackShade: {sigh} Que quieres?

Harpuia: Detenerte.

BlackShade: MALDICIÓN! NO PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ POR 25 MINUTOS?! YA TUVE QUE PELEAR CON TUS DOS AMIGOS Y LES GANÉ SIN PROBLEMAS! AHORA DÉJAME PASAR Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS!

Harpuia: De ninguna manera, no te dejaré pasar...

BlackShade: *Gruñido agresivo* Esta es tu última advertencia, dejame pasar, o sufre las consecuencias.

Harpuia: No.

El pegaso negro lo mira enojado, entonces, saca a colmillo de acero y ataca directamente a Harpuia, él siente como el filo de la espada traspasa su pierna, luego de eso, BlackShade lo golpea en la cara y le rompe la pierna derecha con un golpe de colmillo de acero.

BlackShade:Vete, AHORA.

El guardían del viento se retira escupiendo sangre.

BlackShade:Solo queda Omega y Weil...ahora, debo entrar en la fábrica de androides...


	11. Una Copia?

"Cuando llega el momento de la verdad, no sabes si retirarte o seguir con tu misión, yo siempre elijo lo segundo, no me echaré hacia atrás despues de todas las catástrofes que el Doctor Weil causó, le juré a Zero que los derrotaría, y eso es exactamente lo que haré…cueste lo que cueste, destruiré a Omega, a Weil, y devolveré la paz a Equestria, recientemente derroté a Fefnir, Leviathan y a Harpuia, sin problemas, solo eran basura, no sé qué me espera adentro, pero acabaré con lo que se me ponga en el camino, nadie ni nada podrá detenerme"

**BlackShade:** Que es esa cosa?

BlackShade ve como un gigantesco androide que no era Omega, aparece en frente de él, tenía unas extremidades extremadamente grandes, en vez de pezuñas tenía bolas con pinchos, apenas BlackShade se apoya en el suelo, el robot lanza una de sus manos hacia él, esta le aplasta las dos alas, pero no produce daños mayores en su cuerpo.

**BlackShade:** MALDITO! DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El pegaso negro utiliza la espada olímpica y destroza un brazo al robot, entonces, se sube a él por ese montón de metal y ataca en su cabeza, pero lo agarra y lo tira al suelo, destruyendo aún más sus alas, entonces una mano lo ataca y él la agarra, la corta y se sube por el brazo a atacar la cabeza otra vez, la otra mano lo vuelve a tirar al suelo violentamente, triturando los huesos de sus alas, al volver a romper la mano restante, se sube, ataca la cabeza y esta explota, produciendo grandes daños en BlackShade, pero destruyendo al robot.

**BlackShade:** Espero que tengan una verdadera máquina de matar…..me llevaría una gran decepción de Weil si no es así.

¿?: Entonces no te llevarás ninguna decepción, pequeño.

**BlackShade:** WEIL!

**Dr. Weil:** De verdad creíste que eras un héroe?! NUNCA! Solo eras un experimento! Eras mi conejillo de indias!

**Blackshade:** A que te refieres?!

**Dr. Weil: **Nunca fuiste un héroe, solo eres un montón de chatarra oxidada, YO TE CREÉ, tu eres una simple creación mía, estuviste destruyendo a tu familia, a tus hermanos! Estuviste viviendo una vida que no era tuya! OMEGA! DESTRUYELO! ACABA CON SU LASTIMERA EXISTENCIA!

"No, nunca me rendiré ,a pesar de esto, aunque tenga que terminar conmigo mismo por ser una de las creaciones de Weil, no haré nada , no descansaré hasta destruir completamente la armada de Weil."

Omega aparece de entre los escombros, BlackShade instintivamente lo ataca, pero su ataque no le hace daño, cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad tenía que atacar al pecho, que no estaba blindado por la armadura dorada de Omega, al atacar ahí con una ráfaga divina, este gruñe y levanta su espada, que resultó ser una especie de espada láser morada , con la que golpeó el suelo y varios trozos de piedras saltan , uno golpea a BlackShade, entonces usa a Colmillo De Acero y ataca otra vez, destruyendo gran parte del cuerpo de Omega, entonces el usa sus manos y crea varios proyectiles lentos color morado que BlackShade tiene que pasar entre medio por su forma de aro, entonces vuelve a atacar con un "viento cortante" y el cuerpo y armadura de Omega se hacen trizas.

**BlackShade:** ES ESO TODO LO QUE TIENES?!

Un temblor se escucha en todo el sector, y algo explota, entonces el piso se destruye, y BlackShade, sin poder usar sus alas, se queda parado en un trozo muy grande de cemento que estaba cayendo, entonces, Omega se posiciona delante de él, y se transforma en un androide mucho más grande, y empieza a atacarlo, BlackShade esquiva misiles, rayos laser, disparos de pistola, ráfagas de balas de metralleta, escopetazos, golpes directos, ataques gravitacionales, y un chaos control.

**BlackShade: **Como esta mierda usó un Chaos Control?!

Omega cae junto a BlackShade, el androide gigante se destruye, dejando todo quemándose, aunque caen misteriosamente en medio de Ponyville.

**BlackShade:** Muy bien, Weil, RÍNDETE! No tienes opción, tu querido androide ya no está.

**Dr. Weil:** Eso crees, COPIA IMPERFECTA!

**BlackShade:** Que?!

**Dr. Weil:** Te lo explicaré detalladamente. Tú no eres un héroe, ni siquiera eres el verdadero BlackShade, solo eres un experimento mío, eres una unidad creada para intentar emular a Omega, hablando de eso, OMEGA! SAL Y MUESTRATE EN TU VERDADERA FORMA!

Un temblor se siente en todo el mundo, y a la vista de todos los sobrevivientes del caos, un rayo de luz aparece entre los escombros, donde sale una copia de BlackShade.

**Dr. Weil:** Nunca fuiste un héroe, Jamás fuiste nada, solo eras una copia hecha por mí, estos idiotas decidieron llamarte BlackShade porque tú les dijiste eso, tu nombre real es T-235, pero eso ya no importa, Omega, termina con el sufrimiento de tu copia imperfecta en 5 minutos.

**BlackShade:** El BlackShade real? Porqué es tu esclavo, entonces?

**Dr. Weil:** Es un dios de la destrucción sediento de sangre, solo le di algunos implementos para sacar todo su poder…Omega, empieza a destruir a la copia ahora.

**Omega:** Ware Wa Messiah Nari! JAJAJAJAJA! (Es una frase que grita Omega en Megaman Zero 3 al entrar en combate contra él, que traducido al español, significaría "Yo soy el mesías", y en inglés, que suena mucho mejor "I am the Messiah!")

**BlackShade:** Juré proteger y destruir…y eso es exactamente lo que haré.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade!

Fluttershy corre hacia el campo de batalla, pero BlackShade crea una ráfaga de viento y ella cae al suelo.

**Dr. Weil: **Increíble, T-235, creaste vínculos emocionales con alguien…pero pondré fin a tus penurias y no dejaré que se entrometan.

El malévolo doctor Weil crea un campo de energía que deja a sus dos creaciones dentro.

BlackShade desenfunda lentamente a colmillo de acero.

**BlackShade:**Aun cuando arda en las llamas del infierno, no me retractaré de nada , si puedo matarte.

Los dos pegasos se lanzan contra el otro, Omega aleja a BlackShade con un tiro de una pistola de una materia extraña, luego golpea fuertemente el suelo con su espada de luz, creando una onda morada que golpea al pegaso oscuro y finalmente caen del cielo unas bolas de fuego también moradas que impactan a BlackShade.

**BlackShade: **No me rendiré…. Jamás.

Él se levanta de nuevo, y ataca violentamente a Omega, el bloquea varios ataques con su espada, pero los dos finales hacen que su espada se caiga, y viendo eso, BlackShade lo golpea directamente y este sale disparado hacia atrás.

**Omega:** Veo que no estoy contra alguien normal…

Omega golpea el suelo y crea una barrera de energía azul que cura sus heridas, BlackShade ataca frenéticamente con colmillo de acero el campo de fuerza, pero es inútil, cuando Omega termina de recuperarse golpea a BlackShade en su estómago y le da un corte directo en el hombro.

**BlackShade:** Maldito seas…ahora verás.

BlackShade se lanza contra Omega, y lo agarra del cuello, golpeándolo directamente en el rostro, pero Omega intenta agarrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, BlackShade usa un Chaos Control y un Chaos Blast en frente de Omega, haciéndole mucho daño, pero quedando exhausto.

**Omega:** Buen golpe, imperfección, ahora es mi turno, di adiós para siempre.

Omega salta y da contra él, entonces empieza a golpear a BlackShade con su espada, con el golpe 130, lo eleva con mucha fuerza, saca la misma pistola de antes, y crea un gran disparo de energía, BlackShade va cayendo al suelo cuando el disparo de energía lo golpea y lo levanta bastante , luego de unos dos minutos de golpes continuos del disparo de energía , el pegaso negro cae al suelo agotado y herido, él lo agarra, le da otro golpe cargado con su espada y lo hace estrellarse contra una montaña, entonces, BlackShade perfora la montaña con su cuerpo y crea un bloqueo con piedras que caen, se cae al suelo y no se mueve, aunque llegan Harpuia , Fefnir y Leviathan a pelear, Omega golpea a Fefnir y esquiva un disparo de su cañón, corre hasta Leviathan, que intenta golpearlo con su lanza, el la golpea sin piedad con su espada, y le dispara una bola de fuego a Fefnir, salta en el cuerpo de Leviathan y en el aire da un giro impresionante , golpeando a Harpuia con su espada aproximadamente 10 veces.

**BlackShade: **…

El poder de Zero, ahora en forma de espíritu, hace ver en BlackShade un recuerdo distante.

**Fluttershy: **Tú Eres BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Ese es mi nombre? Y que pasa si no soy ese BlackShade del que hablan?

**Fluttershy:** Yo sé que tú eres BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Como?

**Fluttershy:** Porque lo siento en mi corazón, y tú ya eres BlackShade para mí.

BlackShade se levanta tembloroso mientras todos los guardianes que estaban peleando están derrotados, BlackShade golpea el suelo como Omega lo hacía y rompe la montaña, dejando volar miles de trozos de piedra, una le llega a Omega en la cabeza, se da la vuelta, y BlackShade lo golpea repetidamente con Colmillo De Acero, con el golpe 25, lo manda hacia arriba de un golpe, y levanta a Colmillo Sagrado, cuando va a atacar con un Souryuuha, se detiene.

**BlackShade:** …

**Fluttershy: **Tienes que destruirlo, BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Es mi cuerpo original.

**Rainbow Dash:** Destrúyelo.

**BlackShade:** No tengo opción…Fuera de mi vista, Omega.

BlackShade usa el Souryuuha contra Omega, pero entierra la espada en el suelo, creando una columna eléctrica debajo de él, destruyendo su cuerpo, pero en realidad, era metal, y un trozo vuela y le corta una mejilla a BlackShade, además, por la destrucción del Cuerpo de Omega el campo de fuerza de Weil se desvanece.

**Fluttershy:** No importa, te sigo amando tal y como eres…después de todo, el cuerpo no importa, mientras tengas el corazón, eres, y siempre serás BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Es solo que es muy duro destruir tu propio cuerpo, sabes? Agh…mi cara…(!)

El pegaso negro se limpia un poco la cara, y puede ver sangre en sus pezuñas.

**BlackShade:** Un minuto…sangre…los androides de Weil no tienen sangre…entonces….Soy el verdadero? El original?

**Pinkie Pie:** Claro que sí, tontito, siempre lo fuiste, a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste BlackShade.

El cielo se torna negro y lo que parecían ser estrellas eran color morado, y BlackShade ve que en realidad era un tipo de nave, de la cual se escucha una voz, que reconoce fácilmente.

**Dr. Weil: **Atención habitantes de Equestria, tal vez Omega fue derrotado, pero no pueden destruir a Ragnarok, la nave en la que estoy escondido es impenetrable!

**BlackShade:** Ja! He entrado en cosas más fortificadas que eso…y también he penetrado cosas.

**Fluttershy:** Idiota!

**BlackShade:** Cállate… me largo de aquí, intenta esconderte en un lugar seguro.

El pegaso negro vuela y llega hasta la nave, donde la golpea con un viento cortante más el poder de romper barreras, y la nave se rompe, dejándolo pasar a una estación donde había dos puertas, ambas cerradas, la nave se auto-repara, y BlackShade intenta cambiar de zona rompiéndola otra vez, pero esta demuestra ser inmune a sus ataques ahora.

**BlackShade: **No tengo opción, tengo que encontrar una salida de esta estúpida nave…Después de todo, soy el original.

BlackShade apoya una de sus alas en la pared y presiona un botón, abriendo una salida en el techo, pero abriendo el suelo, dejando salir un calor abrasador, producido por lava.

**BlackShade:** COMO CARAJO METIÓ LAVA AQUÍ?!

La ardiente y mortal sustancia empieza a subir, y el pegaso obscuro empieza a saltar de pared en pared y apoyándose en unas plataformas moradas con negro que tenían unas luces rojas corriendo por ellas. Al salir de ahí, una plataforma se expande y bloquea el paso de la lava, aunque el Doctor Weil aparece al lado del pegaso.

**Dr. Weil: **No saldrás con vida de aquí…

**BlackShade:** Ya lo veremos, vejete.


End file.
